Machinery is often driven using a prime mover which produces rotary motion, such as an engine, motor, turbine, etc. A selectively engageable coupling assembly, such as a clutch or transmission is positioned between the prime mover and the driven machinery. In a common arrangement, some type of clutch, power take-off, or the like is used to selectively and controllably transfer rotary motion of a drive shaft to an input shaft of the driven machinery. Preferably engagement, disengagement, and load variation across the clutch are smooth and predictable.
Problems arise, however, where the machinery is subject to jams and other rapidly occurring overload events. In such cases, it is desirable to disengage the engine from the driven machinery to avoid damage to the driving engine, the driven machinery, or coupling assembly.